


Parole parole parole

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Si alza lento con i capelli scompigliati, attaccati alla fronte e al profilo del viso per colpa del sudore.Il suo sguardo fruga nell’ombra della notte che avvolge la stanza e trova quanto cercato su una sedia poco distante, appoggiata al muro – vi si dirige con passo lento, i muscoli indolenziti e ancora caldi che gli fanno scontare tutte quelle ore di pose assurde e scomodissime, ricordandogli non troppo pacatamente che magari l’età per fare certe cose avventate l’ha passata da un pezzo.Ma c’è quel grumo di mezza soddisfazione nel suo petto che ripaga il tutto.





	Parole parole parole

 

**Note:** Non lo so, ieri qualcuno nella mia tlist ha nominato questi due ed evidentemente nel mio cervello è scattato qualcosa. E quindi mi ritrovo qui a scrivere questa cosa (…)  
È a metà tra il non-prendetelo-troppo-sul-serio e il boh abbiate pazienza volevo scrivere ReiKao da eoni e mi diverto a fare cose stupide e un po’ pornine.  
Buona lettura in ogni caso (L)

  
  
  
 

Si alza lento con i capelli scompigliati, attaccati alla fronte e al profilo del viso per colpa del sudore.  
Il suo sguardo fruga nell’ombra della notte che avvolge la stanza e trova quanto cercato su una sedia poco distante, appoggiata al muro – vi si dirige con passo lento, i muscoli indolenziti e ancora caldi che gli fanno scontare tutte quelle ore di pose assurde e scomodissime, ricordandogli non troppo pacatamente che magari l’età per fare certe cose avventate l’ha passata da un pezzo.  
Ma c’è quel grumo di mezza soddisfazione nel suo petto che ripaga il tutto.  
Rei raccoglie la giacca della propria divisa scolastica e la indossa sempre lento, sempre posato, come se la sua pelle non puzzasse di sudore e sperma in ogni lembo che la compone. Contro il fianco sinistro sente premere qualcosa di duro e pesante, a quel punto si ricorda di quel brick di succo di pomodoro che qualcuno gli ha portato quel pomeriggio, forse uno dei gemelli Aoi poco prima di correre via dalla sala di musica. Cari ragazzi.  
Si prende il suo tempo per assaporare il succo, mentre nel girarsi verso la bara nera scorge la mezza gamba di lui che pende ancora, appena tremante, dal bordo di legno duro. Non l’ha fatto venire quella volta, il corpo quasi totalmente glabro è ancora in totale tensione ed esprime una sincera quale sconfortante confusione circa lo stato attuale delle cose. Chiunque sarebbe stupido dopo tutti quegli orgasmi, in effetti, incapace di un qualsiasi pensiero di senso compiuto.  
Ma anche Rei si chiede come mai ha provato quel certo fastidio all’improvviso, mentre gli teneva sollevato il bacino e si liberava nel preservativo circondato dal suo calore, senza aspettarlo, senza accarezzarlo, senza chiamarlo con la voce suadente che lo fa tendere tutto.  
Lasciandolo solo nella bara, a respirare piano.  
Sente Kaoru cercare di muoversi in qualche modo, senza riuscirsi.  
E mentre succhia l’ultimo sorso di pomodoro, con un suono più deciso degli altri, comprende il perché. O meglio, si ricorda di alcune parole che il compagno ha detto quel pomeriggio.  
Casualmente, il che rende il gesto ancora peggiore.  
Rei lascia il brick vuoto sulla sedia e si avvicina di nuovo alla bara, guardandolo mentre è ancora immobile che si tortura le mani e le dita. Ricambia il suo sguardo pigramente e lo accarezza lungo la coscia, arrivando a stringergli una natica con gentilezza. Kaoru sobbalza lo stesso, sensibilissimo.  
Ha il buco del culo ancora aperto, morbido e pronto, e Rei non fa nessunissima fatica a infilarci dentro tre dita con un solo movimento.  
Raffredda subito la speranza nello sguardo di lui, con parole che sembrano gentili.  
-Kaoru-kun.  
Gli sorride mentre lo tocca e lo fa tendere di nuovo, guardandolo mentre disperatamente contrae i muscoli del ventre.  
-Cosa sei, Kaoru?  
Il ragazzo biondo cerca di andargli incontro, facendo dondolare il bacino, ma l’altro ragazzo ritira il polso in modo tale che tutto quello che l’altro fa risulti alla fine inutile.  
Quindi Kaoru si vede costretto a rispondere, piega le labbra arrossate dallo sforzo in movimenti diversi da quello che ha fatto fino a quel momento.  
La voce gli esce roca dalla gola, un filo sottile sottile.  
-Un membro degli Undead?  
Rei si muove troppo lento per dargli la minima soddisfazione in realtà, ma abbastanza da stimolarlo quel poco perché la tensione non si sciolga. Anche perché arrivato a quel punto persino essere accarezzato avrebbe un effetto devastante sul suo corpo.  
Gli sorride ancora.  
-A parte quello.  
Kaoru è confusissimo, raccoglie idee a caso.  
-Una persona.  
Un singulto e la sua schiena si piega sopra i cuscini sporchi della bara, chiude gli occhi e lo guarda di nuovo.  
-Un idol.  
Rei decide di infilare anche un quarto dito, facilmente, e di andargli in aiuto, prima che cominci a dire cose veramente imbarazzanti spinto dalla stupidità.  
-La tua puttan-  
-Sempre Kaoru-kun, ma non intendevo quello. Oggi hai detto qualcosa a proposito di cosa sei.  
Forse è perché in quel momento Rei lo tocca in un certo punto che Kaoru non capisce subito e mugola, mugola tantissimo, le gambe che tremano entrambe pendenti dai lati della bara. Rimanere così con il bacino sospeso nel vuoto a sua completa disposizione non è più una questione di sforzo, perché nel corpo circola talmente tanto piacere e adrenalina che il dolore è diventato una cosa abbastanza ininfluente, sicuramente trascurabile.  
Rei lo tocca ancora e si china versi di lui, parlando questa volta piano.  
-Ti ricordi?  
Kaoru riesce a rievocare a tratti immagini di quel che è accaduto durante la giornata appena trascorsa, e se riesce a ritrovare una precisa scena nel fiume confuso che è la sua mente è solo perché Rei gli rivolge lo stesso sguardo tagliente di quando ha detto quelle parole ad Adonis durante le prove del gruppo.  
Un mantra che è solito ripetersi cercando di alienare da sé ogni sua attrazione e pulsione istintiva.  
Cerca di sorridere a Rei – ed è bellissimo dannazione quando lo fa, davvero bellissimo, con quel suo visetto da volpe.  
-Sakum-  
Ma Rei non gli permette di usare queste tecniche meschine per farlo impietosire in qualche modo, ruota il proprio polso e così le dita dentro di lui. Il cazzo di Kaoru schizza in alto manco fosse stato tirato da qualcosa e il ragazzo biondo si morde la lingua. Quasi piange.  
-È stato abbastanza doloroso sentirlo. Sai, Kaoru-kun? Pensavo fossimo intimi.  
-Ho- sbagliat-  
-Sei pentito?  
-Pentitissimo!  
-Davvero?  
-Sakuma-s-  
Viene di nuovo, furiosamente, dolorosamente, stimolato ancora e ancora dalle dita del ragazzo con i capelli scuri.  
Rei lo guarda contrarsi tutto, avere come degli spasmi alle cosce – il calore che tocca al suo interno è magnifico, così come l’odore della pelle di lui e del suo piacere, il suono di quei gemiti stanchi e così pieni.  
È difficile averne abbastanza, in realtà, e accontentarsi di poco. Non solo per la bellezza, ma anche per quello stesso sguardo che Kaoru gli rivolge in quel momento, gli occhi languidi e attenti nonostante tutto.  
Non è riuscito a calmare il proprio petto, ma sente l’urgenza di puntualizzare qualcosa.  
-Non lo dirò più.  
-Quanto zelo.  
-Se questo fa davvero soffrire Sakuma-san, non lo dirò più.  
Sembra sincero, probabilmente lo è. Certo più sincero di quando non è venuto per cinque volte di fila.  
Per questo Rei lo trova tenero e si lascia convincere anche per quella volta.  
Toglie le dita da dentro di lui con lentezza, accarezzandolo a lungo su cosce e ventre, inguine e glutei, accompagnando il suo orgasmo finché non si spegne piano.  
Un bacio leggero leggero sulla fronte, uno persino sulle labbra.  
-Allora sei un bravo ragazzo, Kaoru-kun.  
Si china di nuovo a baciarlo sulla pancia, e il ragazzo biondo chiude gli occhi pensando di aver finalmente concluso qualcosa. Quantomeno quell’assurdamente estenuante sessione di sesso, sta cominciando a essere abbastanza stanco e il giorno dopo hanno entrambi lezione.  
L’ennesimo bacio di Rei, accanto all’ombelico, gli suggerisce che si sta sbagliando.  
-Meriti un premio.   
Non fa neanche in tempo a dire qualcosa che già la bocca dell’altro ragazzo lo ha ingoiato completamente. 


End file.
